themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moment Spirit
The Moment Spirit is an American melodic death metal/metalcore/gothic metal/glam metal band, which its main hometown is being Sandusky, Ohio. It was founded in December of 2009 by the two main members, Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda. This band is the main protagonists, due to that they are the main heroes of the self-titled franchise and TV series. Founded The Moment Spirit was founded in December 9, 2009 by Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda. It didn't work out, because Tim and Nick had the wrong guitar roles in the beginnings, but after that happened, Krista fixed it. Before the band has started, Krista was formerly in her four other bands. She was with Lop for the two bands she played over. Sid also plays with Tim's two bands formerly, before the start of the Moment Spirit. Reeves Strong manager and members are the main antagonists. Band's Name Inspiration The name "The Moment Spirit" is being founded from the 1980s ghost story, when seven musicians have died of horrifying spirits, which is also that ghost story title. Interestingly, the seven that have been killed have the same personalities as the band members. Although, that is how the band become a melodic death metal/metalcore/glam metal genre. Band Inspirations from Other Bands The Moment Spirit is also inspired by several heavy-metal and hard rock bands. They are: Metallica, Slayer, Iron Maiden, Megadeth, Anthrax, Slipknot, Motley Crue, Kiss, Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, System of a Down, Mastodon, Twisted Sister, Poison, As I Lay Dying, Linkin Park, Killswitch Engage, Atreyu, Every Time I Die, In Flames, Darkest Hour, Amon Amarth, At The Gates, Children Of Bodom, Arch Enemy, Dethklok, The Agonist, Warrant, Guns N Roses, Ratt, Bon Jovi, Machine Head, Lacuna Coil, Judas Priest, DragonForce,Evanescence, Flyleaf, Skillet, Five Finger Death Punch, Bullet for My Valentine, The Black Dahlia Murder, Drowning Pool, and more. Parents' Divorces It is revealed that all members had their parents divorced two years and six days before they released their 2016 album. Krista Ulrich's parents were divorced when she was a child, after her mother had a boyfriend. Tim Tsukuda's parents were divorced, because of his mother being a single mother. Alexa Upton's parents were divorced when they had arguments. The rest of the members had their parents divorced after Krista's breakdown for her album and projects, especially when Riley Tomnumber's father moved to California, and Charlene Henry's father having affair. Nick's Final Days On May 18, 2016, it got announced that Nick Miller was actually leaving the Moment Spirit on June 8, 2016. He moves on to a new band that it has been in his dream. That made Tim Tsukuda and Alexa Upton to be both lead and rhythm guitarists. Hometown All the members were born from April 23 to 25 in 1997 in Saginaw, Michigan (band's secondary hometown). Krista's hometowns with her family was Bay City, before she starts first grade, but moved to St. Clair Township when she was six. On Krista's sixteenth birthday, she and her dad moved to St. Clair, where she has her step-mom, which the members do not best fit in. Six months after the members' parents' divorces are complete, Krista moves to Utica, where members best fit in. Now, the Moment Spirit is best that Krista choose the primary or seasonal hometown that best fits to Sandusky, Ohio, so that way they won't go to wrong amusement parks (like happens when Jennifer's former band automatically go there). The Moment Spirit goes to Saginaw, Michigan during off-season, and they go to Sandusky, Ohio from third Sunday of April to last Sunday of October. Members of the Band There are seven members in a band: Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, Alexia Upton, Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, Lop Carol, and Sid Winter. Current Members *Krista Lynn Ulrich (lead vocalist) *Lop Jessica Carol (backup vocalist/cowbell player) *Timothy Logan Tsukuda (lead/rhythm guitarist) *Alexia Lacey Upton (lead/rhythm guitarist) *Sidney Jeffery Winter (bassist) *Charlene Matilda Henry (keyboardist/pianist) *Riley Marie Tomnumber (drummer/percussionist) Former Members * Nicholas Manuel Miller (rhythm guitarist), 2009-2016 Sense of Humors The Moment Spirit kept doing funny things too much. That is because they kept laughing a lot, and watching funny videos to someone else. There are bunch of funny videos that this band ended up on, especially with slapsticks. On Season One, the pranks are introduced for the first time. Krista will have a chance to be on "Ridiculousness", because of simularities in between the members. Clothing The Moment Spirit gets the dress code to their personal EVERYDAY. That is because it is embarrassed that their boss will not find out how that happens. Their clothings appear over their casual, formal, athletic, sleepwear, swimwear, and outerwear. The Moment Spirit will dress up all black, and have thin black eye shadows (thicker if founders and latest member), black lipstick, black hair, and black outfits. The members wear rainbow colors without wearing make-up while they are at school, but not at the concert for this kind (just the black ones). Albums The Moment Spirit only has one album during the year of 2019. The first eight years by the year after its band's formation to attempt to release "Blood", result their failures, due to unexpected moments, such as bad timings at Cedar Point, family chaos, etc. Blood (2019) As soon as Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda are the founders of this band, the band worked on five albums for 2010, but Jennifer thinks it is way too much to work on, so they decide to announce their first studio album to be "Blood". As on The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal, the band introduced the album to work on. *The tracks are edited for 2011, but the year failed, because of something went wrong happening. *Also, they edited tracks for 2012, but the same thing happened again. *They edited the tracks for 2013, but tragedy is going around, so the band adds three tracks during the summer, and add one after summer. *2014 was messed up, because of death of John Fuller (May 14), Krista's family breakdown for her projects (May 31), her parents' divorce challenge (June 6), and problems in their hometown (June 7, see below to Trivia). *2015 had the early request failure from late 2014, and also going to Cedar Point on unexpected days. It will officially ruin The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal, and thanks a lot to the mess-up trips of that year. (See below to Trivia for power outage issues). *The band extended couple years after 2015 for 2016 and 2017 seasons so they can have more time to finish where they have left off. It's because there was a death at Cedar Point, and that is straight in the band's hometown. *2018 is another year to be skipped after 2016 season. Because Cedar Point announced the closure of a hit roller coaster of the band, Mean Streak, which the boss stresses about, and no announcement for that other roller coaster comes in yet until next year after the announcement, so the band can't release their album in 2018 for good. "Blood" will be released in May 25, 2019. It is also the only album that is not labeled with Lockwood 101 Records during 2010s, but instead it's Victory Records. This album is also playable on Guitar Hero 5. Nauseous (2020) Because Blood releases in 2019, Nauseous will be released as a first album in early 2020. The band also expected to release another album in the same year. This album is also playable on Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock. Today is Tomorrow (2020) Today is Tomorrow will release in the same year as Nauseous, but in few months. This album is also playable on Band Hero. Death Trap (2021) Death Trap will be annouced after Fall of 2021. This album is also playable on Guitar Hero World Tour It is also an explicit album, because the lyrics of most of their songs has strong languages, and there is a song about devil. Black Falling Hope (2022) TBA This album is also playable on Guitar Hero Metallica Rest of Hands in Peace (2023) TBA This album is also playable on Guitar Hero Van Halen Suffered by a Demon (2024) TBA This album is also playable on Guitar Hero Smash Hits The Moment Spirit (2025) In 2024, the Moment Spirit will announce their eighth studio album to be self-titled album. The House The Moment Spirit's house is a two-story home with a basement. The address of the house is 1417 Third Street. The band wants her house close to Cedar Point, so the members can see Sarah Mysterina faster. This house is built by Jackie Pennington in the prequel. Each members share bedrooms by eye colors (not by genders). TV Show The TV series is named "The Moment Spirit". The pilot (Season 1, Episode 1) will release June 11, 2018. It will be shown on Saturdays and Mondays. Arrest, Jail, and Mysterious Death In the Season Two episode, "The Roland Fluctuation", the Moment Spirit members (all seven members) were arrested and sent to jail with a fine of $7000, but they died later, so every Moment Spirit fans are unrelaxed crying. Police must understand that Tim's father will fire them after they arrested the Moment Spirit members and sending them to jail. After Krista says "What a nightmare", which makes one of the Moment Spirit helpers say that "Roland, Oklahoma is evil", because of the band's arrest and jail. Jo Pennington also helped the Moment Spirit members out and bringing their life back after the police released them from jail. The $7000 were not returned, so their boss quarters up the money increase so that way they can get their money back, until the reach of $7000. The jail the Moment Spirit members went to is the one that Darkest Hour, their favorite band went. Cedar Point The Moment Spirit is the most common band at Cedar Point, due to their hometown. They go each times when they're on the field trips when Krista feels like to. Especially on the film, they go most often than any other else. This band live near Cedar Point. Krista's Fall on a Roller Coaster Ride At 4:00pm on June 30, 2014, while the Moment Spirit is on their redeemed hometown trip, Krista fell in the front seat of the gold train on the Mean Streak. If Tim was present, he would've been knocked down to his head by her. Self-titled Franchise The Moment Spirit's first appearance as of the real style is on the self-titled movies. Krista has wrote this book for this to happen in the movie. The band go through eleven roller coasters (except for kids'). The band had its preparation in the prequel. On the sequels, this band reappear as they traveled the future, instead of staying in the present. The band also appears in Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition and its sequel. Trivia *The band's hometown is Sandusky, Ohio. *The Moment Spirit is also known as screaming heavy-metal band. *Both the guitarists to the band are opposite genders, but Krista prefer the bassist to be the male. She doesn't want the bassist to be a female as well, and second of all, that is how the Moment Spirit works. **Also, the Moment Spirit's foes, Reeves Strong handle the guitarists to be males and bassist to be a female as well, which caused the fights in between. The Moment Spirit does not. * The Moment Spirit commands to be friends with Darkest Hour, due to being their favorite band. They can also be heroic to them if they're having Reeves Strong invasions. **Sid Winter and Lop Carol have rescue tasks to Aaron Deal from Jessica Reeves. ** Riley Tomnumber and Charlene Henry have rescue task to Travis Orbin from George Bannister and Michael Book. ** Alexia Upton has rescue task to Mike "Lonestar" Carrigan from Landon Andrews. ** Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda have rescue tasks to John Henry and Mike Schleibaum from Ronald Reeves. *The Moment Spirit's heroic task is to bring back Cedar Point's attendance. *The members' middle names were the abbreviations by each eye colors. The ones with brown eyes start their middle name with an L, while the ones with blue eyes start with M, and the ones with green eyes start with J. **Krista's middle name is Lynn. **Tim's middle name is Lawrence. **Alexia's middle name is Lacey. **Riley's middle name is Marie. **Charlene's middle name is Matilda. **Lop's middle name is Jessica. **Sid's middle name is Jeffery. *While the Moment Spirit is in middle of rehearsing their songs, they don't liked to be disturbed and be bothered by some people, especially when anyone is calling them. *Both vocalists of this band are females, and they have highly chance with the difference between tomboy and girly girl. **Lop is a tomboy, due to half pants and low-heeled shoes, and she does masculine actions more than other girls in the band, and Krista is a girly girl, due to mini skirts and high-heeled shoes, and she's a lot more feminine than expected. **Alexia is mostly a girly girl than a tomboy, due to her skirt-wearing outfit. **Charlene and Riley are mixtures of tomboy and girly girl. Charlene is mostly tomboy on hair, clothes, and actions if she wears pants or shorts, but sometimes she is girly girl for her clothes and actions if she's wearing skirts. Riley is always girly-girl on clothes, hair, and steady actions, because of wearing dresses, but sometimes she is tomboy for her pants-wearing clothes, and actions, like playing her appropriate instrument type. * The Moment Spirit's first album only has seven music videos: Blood, World is Sick, Pairs of Skulls, Blast of the Winged Demons, Embarrassments, Legends of a Poisonous Person, the Nobolee, and Turning Fish, and a music video for the bonus track, Unexpected Takedown. **Blood's music video was made on memorial weekend on Cedar Point Diary Prequel, as it inspired to "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour. *Krista Ulrich's inventions are the ones that will reflect to their goals. *Four members of the Moment Spirit have true love relationship. **Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda **Lop Carol and Sid Winter *The whole entire band know science. All members are geniuses. It also can be heard on Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition. *The Moment Spirit redeemed twice and delayed Cedar Point trips six to seven times from 2013-2016 seasons. **On May 12, 2013, the band would not ride any major rides, due to the weather. The band returns back as a delay to May 26, 2013. **On June 22 and 23, 2013, the band failed the goal from their boss, so they have to return back to August 4, 2013 to fix their trips back with their goals. It totally messed up their 2013 season. **On June 7, 2014, the water main break occurs at Cedar Point, while the band was on their way, causing Jennifer to see her favorite comedian on his actual birthday. The band redeemed that trip on June 30, 2014 (which they postponed it), but they want the day back on 2015, but lucky they don't do 2015, instead it is 2018, because of Cedar Point Diary: Transformation of Metal. **On May 20, 2015, the power outage unexpectedly close down Cedar Point while the band was present. Tim (maybe) and Krista were stranded on top of the Blue Streak hill. Tim was already off that ride, but Krista almost appears on the news, which embarrass the Moment Spirit members. The band returns on May 23, 2015 to finish that day. The band says that would never happen again. **On October 3, 2015, the Moment Spirit was supposed to go to Cedar Point, but due to the weather condition, the flooding will knock this day, so the band can't go. The band has redeemed that trip on October 10, 2015, as of postponing a week worth. **On May 8, 2016, the band was not scheduled to their Cedar Point trip, Krista and Lop accidentally did it anyways. The entire band ended up going back as their first 2016 trip on May 30, 2016. *It is a well-known fact that ALL seven members have three grandparents left. **On Alexia Upton's 17th birthday, her grandmother died. **Krista Ulrich's grandmother died five days after Tim Tsukuda's grandmother did. * The Moment Spirit's rock counterpart is Reeves Strong. ** Both of the bands are punks. Reeves Strong is rock while the Moment Spirit is metal. *The Moment Spirit is the main heroes of the Moment Spirit. *The unexpected Internet video reactions Krista had on the prequel is based on her reaction over one account on DeviantArt. *The Moment Spirit's characteristics and personalities are inspired from eight Guitar Hero characters. Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Septet Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Protagonists Category:Bands